Return of Ermac
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Izuku was heartbroken the moment he found out he was quirk less. However, unknown to him, a bearer of ten thousands souls will appear before him on that day. And the world will never be the same again. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I just wanted to give out a new idea**

 **Izuku as a descendent of Ermac. Some of his allies and Enemies are reincarnated. Ermac helps Izuku with his abilities.**

 **If anyone wants to use this idea, they can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

Darkness. That is what Ermac is seeing right now. The voices are calm, but they know it is an eerie situation. Seconds later, his head aches, almost as if it is about to blow. He sees memories he always have and memories that were different. It is odd, knowing that he never originally partake in the new memories he is seeing.

"We do not have much time", said the mysterious voice. When Ermac turned around, he saw a man in royal robes. Ermac is finding this odd. He having a hard time processing this.

"Who are you?" Ermac said, noticeing him huntched over as if he can barely stand.

"I am an elder God, but I fear I do not have much time." replied the god, knowing that he must act before it is to late.

"Raidens manipulation of time has fractured the realms as we know it. It has somehow slowly drained our powers and with Raiden calling himself "Dark Raiden" ruling the realms, we fear that dark times are coming. Fighters of all the realms have aposed him and none were able to stop him. He has his sights on a new world, one I am not so sure of." He said as he is now knelling on the ground, unable to stand up.

Ermac cannot believe this. The being Raiden, who wanted to protected the realms, has lost his mind. He barely remember being defeated by him. He wonders what will happen to him.

"What will happen to us now?" He asked, wanting to understand the circumstances he is in.

"You will be reincarnated, as you are the last fighter to be given this opportunity. Due to the time distortion of traveling, it will nearly a decade, pary it be two, for his conquest of that world to be fulfilled. Do not take this as an act of mercy, I need all the fighters to stop Raiden. He must be stopped at all cost." Replied the Elder, furious at what has bestowed upon his universe.

"Be gone" he said, before Ermac could ask anything else. As he lied down and begin to disapper, he had one final thought.

'They must not fail. No matter how high the cost might be.'

 **Meanwhile, in another universe...**

A little boy with green hair is sleeping. He did not have a good after finding out he had no quirk. His name Izuku Midoriya. As the boy slumbered, he will not realize that the next day his life will change. For better or worse, we shall see.

 **Elsewhere...**

A hooded figure is standing on a building, watching the city below.

His name? It's Noob Saibot, and he has a mission to uphold.

 **Hello, and I just want to say I am not finishing stories, I just want to give out story ideas people can use. Sorry if the story and grammar were bad. The milk universes are being reincarnated few will merge their souls with character while others have already existed in new bodies. Hope it wasn't bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

I **do not own anything.**

Midoriya did not have a good day. When he found out he's a boy with an inability to have powers, his heart broke. He wanted to continue on with his dream, but he's slowly losing the hope of ever being a hero.

while Midoriya was sleeping, he noticed that his dream is different sonehow. He felt really uncomfterable all of a sudden. Just what is this? When he turned around he treembled, noticing all lot of people.

It looked like there are hundreds of thousands of of them! His eyes then trailed onto a person. Or perhaps a person that looked like a mummy of some kind.

"W-who are you?" Midoriya said, afraid on what is happening to him. And what his situation entails.

"We are Errmac. And we have an... explanation for all of this."

One things for sure, Midoriyas life for better or worse, will change on this day.

 **Elsewhere...**

Hanzo Hisashi is not a happy man . Why you ask? because not only is his spirit is going to share his soul with the boy "Shoto", but also has to share it with Liang, also known as Sub Zero.

Talk about awkward, am i right?

"Quit looking at me like that. I hate this as well, but were going have to suck it up if were going to defeat Raiden." Liang said, as much as their rivialry is known for, he's more concern about Raiden. How much time do they have until he appears in this world?

"I'm not sure on what the plan will be, but i hope it will work." Shoto said, since hes nervous on what the "Thunder God" might do. it's been a few days since he met the two spirits. He knew right off the bat that they hated each other. With the looks they gave to each other, he's curious on what their history with them are.

They weren't the best, but it was better than his current situation with his family, especially with scar he has. He wondered if they might be better than his actual dad.

"It will, now you need to focus on your lesson in meditating." said Liang, as the boy returned on his lesson. Which is not easy Shoto.

Truthfully, Hes nervous and is not sure how the boy will do when he'll face Raiden. He hopes to find the others soon.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Report, Saibot." the figure said, as Noob Saibot appeared before him.

"Enemies that are confirmed are Sonya, Stryder, Jax, Cage, and Kabal as adults. While Liu Kang, Kitana, and Kung Lao are known to be younger, teens at the very least. The rest are unknown. That is what Reptile has also confirmed." He said to Quan Chi.

The sorrcer frowned at that, wanting to at least snuff out Shang Tsung. Oh well, he'll just have to deal with that later.

"Come, the others are wating." Qua Chi said, as the two set off to meet the others.

 **Sorry if the story was bad, I just like to give out new ideas. Im also sorry about the grammar.**

 **I wanted Izuku to slowly use Errmacs ability until the two become one.**

 **I kind like to see Devian art of Izuku as Errmac.**

 **Hope this wasnt to bad.**


End file.
